Bulma: The Goddess of the Earth
by Veema
Summary: When the Saiyans arrived on earth, they did not expect to be captured and forced to work for Bulma, the self-proclaimed "goddess" of the planet. Can Prince Vegeta best Bulma and rule the universe himself, or will he fall prey to her particular charms? Bulma/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1: The Rising

**A/N:** Hello. I hope you guys enjoy this interesting new tale. I was inspired to write this after writing **Dragonball Legends**. Check it out. It's a fantastic story. But also visit my profile to learn more about me and my published books (Superkid) and what I am going to publish, (**Sunrise Sunset**).

But without further ado, here is **The Goddess of the Earth**

I do not own DBZ

An old man lying on his death bed began to curse himself for his body giving out so quickly. There was so much he needed to do, mistakes he had yet to correct. There was only one man who he could turn to in his last desperate hour of need and if he refused his last request, all hope for the earth was lost. "Goku, thank you for coming."

"No problem, Dr. Brief." The wild haired man with the smile that could cheer anyone took a seat by Dr. Brief's bedside. "I'm glad to see you again." He frowned, feeling the weight of what was happening to his old friend. "It's too bad we're not meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

Dr. Brief began to cough harshly. Two weeks ago he was in perfect health and after one trip around the world for research, he was on his deathbed. "Goku, there is something I need you to do before I die." If there was one person on the planet who Dr. Brief had total trust in, it was Goku.

"I promise if it's in my power, I will do as you ask."

"Thank you, Goku." It broke Dr. Brief's heart to ask Goku such a favor, but the sake of very world depended on his despair. "I need you to kill Bulma."

His eyes bucked. "What?" Bulma was his closet friend, Dr. Brief's own daughter! How could he ask such a thing? "Why?"

"Don't think that this is an easy request. It took long and careful observation to come to this conclusion." In a way, he blamed himself. "Goku, I didn't find you. A man named Gohan did."

"But..." Dr. Brief was the closet thing to a father that he had. "Why would you lie to me?"

He was so full of shame that tears welled up in his eyes. "I was monitoring the skies when your spaceship fell."

"Spaceship?" Goku asked. "You mean I'm an alien?"

"Yes." Dr. Brief told Goku he was special, but had yet to tell him his true origins. "I found out where you were and I lied to Gohan and told him that you belonged to me."

"For what purpose?"

He didn't think it was possible, but his shame increased. "To study you, to find out things about you and where you're from."

"And why did you keep me in the dark for so long?" It was obvious that he was a special boy. He had a monkey tail and wasn't allowed to look up at a full moon, because he would become a gigantic beast. For so long, he thought he was cursed.

"I don't know..." Dr. Brief's lip began to quiver. He did care about Goku immensely. He should have been honest.

There was so much Goku should have said and asked about himself, but there was something more important to talk about. "Why do you want me to kill Bulma?"

"When you drank that spiritual water that unlocked your potential, you became so much more powerful. When you gave it to Bulma, it unlocked so much of her brilliance. Her mind became unlimited." Dr. Brief thought it would be a great idea if she received such a gift and it had done so well for Goku. How could he have properly calculated the repercussions? "But she's not the same little girl I raised."

His eyes glazed over with fear. He couldn't quite explain what he saw when he looked at his girl, but he had full confidence in what he knew in his bones. "Something dark unleashed within her. Now she's filled with such hubris. She's on the verge of thinking she's a god and with that level of intelligence, it could very well happen."

"So what are you saying?" Goku yelled furiously, gripping tightly onto the handles on his chair.

"I'm saying that I know my daughter very well." Tears rolled down his cheeks and on his lips. The salty taste was so incredibly bitter. "You have to stop her before she unleashes darkness on this earth."

Goku listened carefully and began to nod his head, understanding and even agreeing with what Dr. Brief was saying. Then he began to laugh. At first it was quiet and controlled, but soon it became maniacal.

"I don't understand..." Dr. Brief mumbled in awe.

"It's just humerus that you would think that I'd want to stop her or that you don't believe she's on to you." Goku got out of his chair and began to pace around the room. "You see, Bulma already told me about my origin. She even told me what I was sent to do. 'Destroy, Kakarot, destroy.' That's what my ship said. That's why you didn't want to tell me what I was."

Dr. Brief had never been so frightened in his life. If Bulma had found a way to corrupt the most powerful man on the planet, there was no hope left. "Goku, please-"

"I'm not finished yet!" Goku yelled to the top of his lungs and scaring Dr. Brief until he muttered tiny whimpers like a little dog. "You think you're so clever, but you can't even see the obvious truth."

"What truth?"

Goku laughed at the old fool. "You didn't contract some kind of virus on a business trip. Bulma poisoned you!"

Despite what he was asking Goku to do, Dr. Brief's eyes were filled with such disbelief. "She would–"

"Would never get rid of someone in her way?" Goku asked smartly. "Of course she would. She's just pissed that you're taking so long to die. She didn't want you to have time to change your will or anything crazy like that." He smiled gleefully. "That's where I come in."

He felt his heart fill with an uncontainable horror, yet his body betrayed him and he could not find the strength to move. "You've come here to kill me?"

Goku smiled. "Technically, I should have already killed you, but yes." Goku had never stalked his prey before. He had sought out to kill someone and was pleased once he had his victory, but he had never purposely destroyed an innocent life before. The hunt was thrilling, even if it was so easy to walk over closely to Dr. Brief's bedside and place his fingers on his chest. "And don't worry about your breaking heart, Dr. Brief." He smiled and pushed his powerful fingers through Dr. Brief's frail chest quickly, breaking through his insides until his fingers wound tightly around his heart. Dr. Brief gasped for air and spewed blood from his mouth and splattered it onto Goku's face. He wasn't upset. The bloodshed exhilarated him. And when he ripped out Dr. Brief's heart and held it in his hand, he truly understood his heritage and wondered how he could have waited so long to wreck havoc on the planet. "I'll make sure to give this to Bulma, so you can be with her always."

Goku held the heart in his hand and stared at it for a while. In a way, he was amazed at his cruelty, but at the same time, it felt incredibly natural. He would rip out one hundred more if it would please his woman.

He strutted through the hallways of Capsule Corp to the beautiful femme fatale leaning sexily against the wall as she gazed out of a window. She used to admire the dawn, but now all she thought about when she looked out into the world was how she could rule over all the disgusting commoners and then crush those who would stand against her under her delicate feet. When she saw her dear friend, she smiled. "Did you do it?"

Goku replicated her expression and placed the heart in her hand. "Of course I did."

Bulma looked at the very fresh heart in her hand and was a little disgusted, but then smirked. "A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm a fan of theatrics."

Bulma tossed it behind her, knowing she could have one of her workers clean it up when she ordered them to do so. "I'm curious though, Goku. I did just ask you to kill my own father. You're not concerned that I'll betray you?" She rubbed her fingers, enjoying the texture of the blood rubbing into her skin.

"I assume you need my power, Bulma. Besides," he whispered seductively, "I'm a little hard to kill."

"I've noticed." She began to circle around Goku. He was indeed an impressive specimen. With his help, she knew she could accomplish what she needed in order to rule the earth with a beautiful and unbreakable diamond fist. "You're safe from my wrath."

Goku wrapped his arms around Bulma's voluptuous body and smiled naughtily. "I expect you and I are going to have a lot of fun, Ms. Brief."

She placed one hand on the back of his neck and stroked his attractive face with her thumb, not minding the blood that they both had on their hands, even though his were snaking down to her butt. "I expect we are, Goku."

"Call me Kakarot."

And the two indulged themselves in each other's grasp, swearing an oath to be partners as long as they both had breath in their bodies. He would be her weapon and as long as he could fight, he would do as she pleased. They made their commitment through the shedding of her father's blood and through a covenant, contracted with their very own bodies. They were more than friends. They were more than partners. They were more than lovers. They were conquerors and the universe was soon to tremble at the might of their abundant cruelty.

Chapter 1

"Kakarot..." A visitor from another world was not pleased once he landed on earth to see the inhabitants not only alive, but thriving. Earth was a beautiful planet that would have fetched a high price for his particular business, but it wouldn't sell if there were still humans populating the planet. He had to know why the planet was still so heavily populated and why the warrior sent to eradicate the earthlings had failed.

He had a device capable of finding the man he seeked. He pressed a button on the scouter on his ear and watched the small screen across his eye and read the readings as it scanned the planet for high power levels. "Theses humans are puny. How could Kakarot fail so miserably?"

He was so furious! If Kakarot was so incapable of handling such a simple job, how could he aide Raditz in an even bigger assignment that he needed assistance for? When he found the highest power level on the planet, it angered him. "Kakarot! How could you forget about your mission? Your Saiyan pride?"

Raditz took off to the skies to find him and when he did, he was going to either force Kakarot to do his job or make him pay!

* * *

"More!" Kakarot demanded as he pounded his fists into his huge dinner table. He was on an errand for his beloved queen. He traveled to different sectors of the earth and made sure they were willing and obedient slaves. As long as they paid proper tribute and followed Bulma's every will, they could live long and happy lives.

When Kakarot strolled into East City, the finest cooks prepared him a buffet of unique and delicious cuisines. He always had a big appetite and gladly accepted everything they had until he had done the nearly impossible task and stuffed himself. "You humans did a very good job today. I don't think anyone will die." He patted his stomach happily.

"Lord Kakarot..." The mayor of the city who was very loyal and afraid of Bulma bowed before Kakarot. He wanted to make sure he didn't end up dead like his predecessor. "I've brought you something you might like."

"Oh?" Kakarot asked intrigued.

"Yes, my lord." He turned and clapped his hands towards the workers and a few men led out ten girls, all very stunning. "I thought you might want to appease all of your appetites while in our city."

Kakarot smirked once he saw the girls. They were a feast for his eyes, but he was also offended. "If your god saw that you were trying to give me concubines, she would reign down her wrath on all of you."

They all began to cower in fear. They didn't anticipate a man defying beautiful women. "We're so sorry, my lord!" the mayor said. He even got on his hands and knees and began to grovel. "I beg your forgiveness!" Everyone got on their hands and knees and did the same.

Kakarot laughed. "Don't be so paranoid," Kakarot said. "I'm not nearly as cruel and quick to judgement as she." Kakarot got out of his seat and walked over to the girls. They were gorgeous and all of different skin and hair shades. There was one exotic looking beauty with long black hair that reminded of someone, but he lost the thought. "I don't sleep with other women though."

"Of course!" the mayor said. "You are only loyal to our great queen. Forgive me! I am a fool."

Kakarot smirked. "Yes, you are." With a flick of his wrist, a beam of light left his finger tips and slashed the man in his throat powerfully enough until his head fell clear from off his shoulders. The men and women in the restaurant wanted to scream and run for their lives, but they all knew Kakarot's reputation. They didn't want to excite his bloodlust.

"We don't need a fool in charge." Kakarot scanned the room for anyone acceptable and pointed to one of the chefs, still gripping tightly to his wood spoon. "You!"

The man began to shake. "Yes, Lord Kakarot?"

"I enjoyed your spaghetti sauce. You seem competent. You will now led this city."

"Yes, Sir!" He dropped to the floor and bowed to him on his hands and knees. "I swear I will not let you down."

Kakarot sighed. "Yes, that's what you all say." He was officially bored of being there and walked out of the restaurant. He didn't plan to kill anyone, but it made him happy that someone deserved to die and that he was able to end their life.

Kakarot was getting ready to fly away, but he was intrigued once he felt a powerful energy fast approaching. He smiled, finally anticipating a challenge. No one was up to his level. "This certainly should be interesting."

The stranger landed quickly in front of Kakarot. He had long and wild hair that went down to his legs, yet he had a widow's peak. One thing Kakarot saw was his tail wound tightly around his waist. "Kakarot, it's been a long time."

Kakarot cocked his brow. The stranger did look vaguely familiar, but he was no one that Kakarot knew. "I don't know who you are, but my name is Goku," he lied. "I have no idea who this Kakarot is!"

He grunted angrily. "Don't be a fool! Your name is Kakarot! You are a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta!"

"What?" he asked surprised. "I'm an alien?"

Raditz was dumbfounded. "You've forgotten your mission, Kakarot? We sent you here to clear this planet of it's inhabitants!"

"What?" he asked horrified. "Why would I do that? I'm a good guy."

"What?" Raditz was embarrassed and the only way to mask it was by rage. "You protect these weaklings?"

"Yes. All of the earthlings. I protect these humans, the cute little animals, even the trees." Kakarot couldn't contain himself and began snickering. "I'm sorry. The look on your face is just priceless."

Raditz honestly didn't understand, but he could see that Kakarot was not an innocent fool. He was simply an idiot. "I see you're not so soft, Kakarot, so why didn't you fulfill your mission?"

"I know about my mission." He crossed his arms, but he was still chuckling about his valiant oath. "Honestly, I enjoy killing people as much as I assume you do, but I never had any intention of destroying these people. That's ridiculous."

"And why so, Kakarot?" he asked curiously.

Kakarot smirked. "Humans!" he yelled.

A flood of people poured out into the parking lot of the restaurant and out into the streets from the surrounding business and homes. Those who didn't hear Kakarot's yell heard the commotion from others who did and in less than sixty seconds, hundreds had come to bow before him.

Raditz began to laugh. "You rule these humans?" It was something he had seen in his line of work before, but those who defected and started to play "god" were always cut down. "Surely you're above this."

"And what would you have me do?" Kakarot asked.

"We Saiyans are like...planet brokers."

"So, you're telling me that I was supposed to kill all of my humans so you can...sell this planet?" Kakarot could see how planet trading could be profitable, but he only cared about what he could get out of it. "Why should I do that? I rule these humans and they worship me. What could you offer me?"

"I see the appeal, Kakarot, but you might want to consider my offer. You see, there's a planet that my associates and I want to clear out, but the job requires another person. Then I remembered you, Kakarot."

"Why don't you get someone else to help you?"

Raditz smiled. "I thought my baby brother might want to help me."

"Brother?" Kakarot certainly wasn't expecting that, but it did explain why Raditz seemed familiar. "You don't have any cousins to help instead?"

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately, Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a large asteroid. Everyone on the planet was killed and from what we can tell, there are only four survivors left."

"That really does suck..." Kakarot took a moment to appear sympathetic, but then shrugged. "I still can't leave this planet. These humans need a master and if I leave, everything might fall apart. I'm very important."

Raditz glared. He really was becoming very impatient. "I'm not giving you an option."

Kakarot laughed at his brother's stupidity. "Why would it make any sense to bring someone who doesn't want to cooperate on a difficult mission? I could betray all of you and then you could all die. Does that sound like a good idea, Brother?"

Raditz was a cunning and wise warrior. He didn't like being bested and he certainly didn't like being made out to be the fool. Blood or not, he was not going to let his little brother make a mockery out of him. "Then I'll just have to kill you now."

Kakarot was beginning to really get excited. It had been years since he had any sort of challenge. "You can try."

Raditz tried to attack fast, but Kakarot caught what would have been a hard blow to the knee and he punched his brother hard in the face, making him stagger back. From then on, the two began exchanging one powerful blow after the other. Raditz did not anticipate that Kakarot was that strong. It was like he had an unlimited power source. The scouter continuously kept changing each time Kakarot fired a blast. It was a gruesome battle with the two men seemingly even. They paid no mind to the damage around them or the lives they were destroying. All they had was their brawl.

"I'm having a lot of fun." Kakarot wasn't sure if he was going to win, he was just enjoying the battle. "My last rival was destroyed and these humans bruise and bleed easily." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Do you know when was the last time I bled for anyone?"

"You could fight like this all the time, Brother. All you have to do is join me."

Suddenly, Raditz's offer did sound more intriguing. Ruling, terrifying, and occasionally killing the humans was amusing, but he lived to fight. He trained all the time to be stronger, but it wasn't worth anything if he couldn't test his skills. "How strong are your comrades?"

"I am an elite along with my comrades, but they are much stronger than you and I. They could rip you apart."

"Really?" Kakarot was unnaturally overjoyed about that. "Wow. I might have to meet these guys after all." Kakarot had one trick up his sleeve to defeat his so-called "brother" but he was going to save it for later. "Follow me and we'll discuss your proposal in more detail."

Raditz was suspicious at first, but he dismissed it. He saw the fire in his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure if he knew anyone who enjoyed a fight quite like him. "Lead the way, Brother."

Kakarot left East City wounded and burning. His philosophy was that the humans needed to be strong enough to survive in order to have earned their right to live. They could take care of their own damages. It would be a fine time for the chef to prove he was a worthy mayor...if he was still alive.

Raditz observed the planet closely. It was a beautiful planet that was also had very advanced technologically. The humans seemed to be happy and successful. Kakarot must have been doing a good job ruling them. "And you must make quite the ruler, Kakarot. You seem to have everything in order."

"Oh, I don't rule the planet. I'm only the muscle."

"What?" he barked. "You mean you take orders from a human?"

"Not a human."

As the came into the biggest city on the planet, Raditz feasted his eyes upon a gigantic statue of a beautiful woman. It shined and it gleamed and it sparkled as the sun reflected her greatness all across the land.

"I serve a god."

Radtiz was terribly disappointed in his baby brother once again. "You believe in such deities?"

"I should. I sleep with her every night." He landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp and the gardeners outside all dropped to their knees and bowed before Kakarot. It was a nice gesture, but he was much more humble than Bulma. "Of course there are perks to sleeping with a god."

Raditz had traveled across the universe and seen a lot of impressive things, but he had never met anyone powerful enough to be considered a god. The strongest being known to him in the universe was Frieza and even he–as arrogant as he was–did not consider himself to be such a creature. "Just because a human makes a glass statue–"

"It was pure diamond, Raditz." Kakarot was a bit offended. "I helped construct it myself."

Raditz sneered. "You're a lovesick fool, Kakarot."

"I wouldn't say that. We simply have an understanding." Kakarot led Raditz inside of the building and followed Bulma's energy. It was tiny compared to his, but he wouldn't mistake it for anyone in all the universe.

They entered into a large room with a swimming pool that was the size of a small lake. Across the room, there laid the statue figure in flesh form resting in a chair in a bikini, soaking in the fake sunlight to get a tan on her milky white skin. Raditz had never seen a woman like that, nor did he think he would be attracted to a creature with blue hair, but she was gorgeous and her body was also desirable.

"Yo, Bulma!"

She opened up her eyes and perked up once she saw him. "Kakarot, you're back!"

Kakarot loved the water and had no reservation and began to strip out of his clothes. He did notice that Raditz was giving him a dirty look, but all that did was make Kakarot laugh and he jumped into the pool completely butt naked, making a splash big enough to douse Raditz on his way in.

"You're so crazy!" Bulma stood up and waited by the edge of the pool for Kakarot to swim across to her. She loved his free spirit. It was one reason why she chose him. She was also the same.

Kakarot emerged from the water and adorably leaned over the edge with his arms folded and his head resting on his arms. "You should join me."

"No." Her hair was done fashionably into long curls. She really did only come into her pool room to tan. "I'm fine, Kakarot. Besides, it would seem you've brought me a visitor."

"Apparently I have a brother."

"A brother?" She looked across the room and looked at the man hard. "You know, he does look like you."

Kakarot scoffed. "He's ugly, Bulma."

She laughed. "I think he's kind of cute. But does he look better than you? Of course not. One reason I picked you is because you are so attractive."

Kakarot smiled confidently and proudly. "Come join me, Bulma." He quickly reached up and grabbed her arm.

"Kakarot, no!" she warned friendly.

"Come on!"

Raditz watched carefully. If Bulma was indeed a god, then why was Kakarot so casual with her? He did not refer to himself as a god. He served her. Why would he behave so childishly with her? Why was she so childish? If she was so powerful, she should have blasted him immediately for his insubordination, but she was trying to fight him off, but was obviously weak compared to him. _'I wonder what her power level is...'_ He pressed a button on his scouter and didn't read anything higher than a level five. _'She is pitiful! How can Kakarot serve this weakling?'_

"Ahhh!"

Kakarot laughed as he pulled Bulma into the pool with him. When she rose above the water, she grunted frustrated. "I should kill you for this, Kakarot!"

He laughed and grabbed her arms so she couldn't choke him. "I thought I was safe from your wrath."

"That was then. This is now."

Kakarot was a prankster and he couldn't help himself. He continued to laugh and dunk poor Bulma in the water. She was defenseless and was a poor victim of Kakarot's attack until he decided to be merciful and let her up, coughing and pissed. "Kakarot!"

"I'm sorry, Bulma." She was even beautiful to Kakarot when she was angry and he couldn't help himself and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Her lover's lips were enough to slightly calm her down. "You ruin my hair and try to kill me and you think all can be well with a kiss?"

"Well, I am naked." He smirked. "We can do more than kiss."

Bulma smirked and wrapped her arms around her lover. There was something quite delectable about him. "Kakarot..." As much as she wanted to indulge in him, she had the decency to remember the strange man that was watching them. "Your brother is still here."

Kakarot reluctantly let her go and swam with Bulma across the pool. He was even a gentleman and helped her out before he got out himself.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked.

"Raditz." He tried to see whatever Kakarot saw in her, but he couldn't recognize anything in particular. _'Perhaps her powers are mystic. My brother must be under some kind of spell. He can't be this much of a fool.' _"And you're the goddess of this planet?" He tried not to sound too smug when he asked, but it came out anyway.

"I am." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "My name is Bulma Brief, and I rule this planet. Kakarot is my irreplaceable second." She reached back and hit him in the chest. "You had better put your pants back on."

Kakarot sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, your majesty." He did as he was told and dressed himself.

"Now, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm afraid I'll be taking Kakarot with me on a mission across the universe to conquer a planet."

She did her best to remain calm and on the outside and she did a very good job. "Kakarot, you've agreed to this?"

"I didn't agree. I just thought intergalactic fighters was very interesting."

Bulma noticed that the two of them were beat up pretty good. "Who is the strongest out of the two of you?"

"I am," they both said at the same time.

"Interesting." Bulma smiled and circled around Raditz. "Conquering other planets..." She hadn't quite thought about it. The earth was so prosperous with her ruling it, it only made sense if she would begin to expand her empire. "Would you ever consider working for me?"

He gaffed. "For a woman?"

She spoke seductively into his ear. "I'm not an ordinary woman."

Raditz was interested in Bulma. He wanted to know what was her power over Kakarot. He had to serve her for some reason. He was also interested in their physical connection. She was obviously beautiful, but a woman with that much sexual pull must have been great in bed as well. However, Raditz did not always think with his male anatomy. "I'm afraid I would rather die."

"I'm sad to hear that." She pouted. It would have been nice to have a willing and obedient servant, but she didn't need him to be willing. There were other ways. "I guess Kakarot will have to handle you then."

Kakarot wasted no time and in a flash, appeared behind Raditz with his tail in his hands. Raditz dropped to his knees screaming in agony as Kakarot twisted and pulled at it, laughing evilly. "It doesn't make any sense why a grown man like you wouldn't have enough sense to strengthen your tail, yet here we are."

"Kakarot..." Raditz had underestimated Kakarot greatly. He had noticed that his younger brother didn't have a tail and assumed since he was so clueless about his ancestry, he might not have known. "Don't do this. I'm your brother."

"Do you think I'm so soft?" he chuckled. "I don't even know you, Fool!" Kakarot struck Raditz hard on the back of his skull. He knew that he had fractured it by the cracking noise, but he knew he would live. Once he knew he was out cold, he let him fall to the ground. "Are you going to do a blood test to see if he's really my brother?"

"It hardly matters if he is, but I don't see why he would lie about it. Besides, you do favor each other. Either you're brothers or cousins. You're not feeling sentimental, are you?"

"Of course not. He wanted to force me to leave you."

"Well, you knew that wasn't going to happen!" Bulma was curious about the device on Raditz's ear and she removed it and began to study it's design. The technology was Saiyan. She knew that from studying Kakarot's spacepod. She pressed a button and heard it turn on and scanning something. When she placed it on her ear and looked at the screen, she saw some numbers written in an alien language across the screen. "Interesting. I believe this calculates a fighters power level."

"Then I guess he can't sense it like I can."

"Then that's quite a weakness for him." She removed the device and began to study it further. It only took a few more seconds to realize that it was also a communication device and that it had been on the whole entire time. "Someone is listening to this."

"He has two partners." Kakarot smiled gleefully. "Apparently, they're stronger than I am!"

"That would go under the 'bad' category, Kakarot."

"Maybe they'll come here and I'll have a new challenge. How is that a bad thing?"

"If you were to die..." Bulma rolled her eyes. _'He can be so impossible sometimes.'_ She placed the device back on her ear and pressed the button that she figured out to be the communicator. "Who is this?"

For a few seconds, there was only static and then silence. She waited persistently for about thirty seconds and then, she heard a gravely, deep, and even seductive voice. "This is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"You mean besides the two that I have?"

The man on the device began to laugh. "You are a cocky fool, aren't you, Woman?"

"Your partner was the fool. Kakarot defeated him with ease. And even if Raditz somehow managed to defeat Kakarot and kill him and everyone on this planet, I could have used mystical items called dragonballs and wished everyone back to life."

Kakarot cocked his brow. _'What is she up to?'_

"Is that so?" Vegeta tried to still sound maniacal, but it was difficult holding back his laugh. "You truly are a fool, Woman. We will come to your planet and not only will I take Raditz and kill Kakarot for being a traitor, but I will take these dragonballs for myself."

Bulma smiled. "You can try." She removed the device and turned it off. "He's on his way to earth. It looks like you're going to have a tough fight on your hands."

Kakarot could have leaped out of his skin, he was so excited. "I'll have to work very hard of course, but I know I can beat him!"

"I know you can, Kakarot. I've seen you do amazing things all your life." She was very fond of Kakarot. He had impressed her immensely. _'That's why I want you by my side always, Kakarot.' _

"But why did you tell Vegeta about the dragonballs? They've been rendered useless for years."

"Because I want new pets, Kakarot. I adore this planet, but why stop here? The entire universe should be mine to control!"

"You're right. I completely agree, Bulma. Besides, imagine all the strong fighters across the universe! I'll never run out of people to fight, victims to kill."

"We have to make sure we survive long enough to fight Prince Vegeta and his partner. Get your brother and we'll bring him to The Room."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kakarot picked up his brother and slung him over his shoulders easily enough and began to follow Bulma down deep into the lower labs of Capsule Corp until they arrived inside a dark room with a unique chair in the middle. Kakarot knew good and well what to do. It was so routine. He placed Raditz into the seat and strapped him in. There was no way to escape once he was in. Every move Raditz made would drain his energy. There was no way to block the sound once it flooded into the room and his eyelids were forced open.

"Are you planning on doing this to the other Saiyans when they arrive?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma sighed. "I know you must be dying to relate to your people, Kakarot, but I don't think people who would send babies through space to conquer weak species can be reasoned with." Bulma thought it was sick when she heard about it. It was also stupid. So many things could go wrong with sending a child. Kakarot certainly didn't turn out how they anticipated.

"I'm not being sentimental. I'm only asking." Kakarot could have cared less about Raditz and whoever else was out there. The only thing that got to him was that he had this nagging sense in his gut that he wasn't alone in the world...or rather the universe. He knew that he somehow had blood out there in the vastness of space. Now he knew that feeling was true, but he wasn't quite as satisfied as he thought he should have been. He couldn't explain it though.

Bulma smiled giddy. "I wonder if either of them will be cute. The Prince sounded quite attractive." She watched Kakarot for his reaction.

He rolled his eyes. She literally said that about everyone, even if they were odd looking. "You said that about the receptionist in East City and he was a dweeb."

"But he was a cute dweeb!" She waited for him to smile, but he was actually irritated. "Don't be so testy, Kakarot." She wrapped her arms around him. She had pleased him physically enough times for him to know that she would never abandon him. "You know you're my lover. You always will be. Don't be jealous."

"There's no reason to be jealous." He smirked and he certainly looked twisted. "I killed the dweeb and I'd kill any other man for you."

Bulma couldn't be upset about his protectiveness. She wouldn't want it any other way. "Oh, Kakarot. I adore you!"

Raditz regained his consciousness, but he was unnerved by his inability to blink. He could move his head and he saw what the room looked like. Then he spotted his captors together, practically making love to each other right there and then. "Kakarot..."

The two of them parted, seeing that he was awake. "Well, I suppose it's time to begin." Bulma patted Kakarot on the shoulder and began heading for the door and waited for her lover in the frame.

Raditz had been around enough places to have an idea what was going on, but he still couldn't accept it for himself. "What's going on?"

"You're about to be..." Kakarot tried to find the perfect word. "...reconstructed!"

Raditz was unnerved by the fact that every tiny gesture zapped the strength from his body, but he was certain that he could fight off whatever they were trying to do and escape. "For what?"

"To serve me." Bulma was very pleased with herself indeed. She had another impossibly strong fighter in her army. "In case you're thinking that such a thing won't work on you, just know that I throughly studied Kakarot's spacepod, including the brainwashing equipment that dished out his orders to destroy the planet. I'm very capable of brainwashing you Saiyans, believe me!"

Raditz looked toward his brother. It finally made perfect sense how a Saiyan born with incredible pride and strength could dare serve a human, a human woman. "How do you know she didn't do this to you?"

"That's simple." Kakarot didn't hesitate to walk over to Bulma and kiss her dainty hand. They had been comrades for years. They grew up together. There was always something dark inside of Kakarot and when Bulma's darkness was awakened, he knew he had found the perfect partner. He didn't care about politics or anything silly like that. He simply loved to fight and she created interesting toys for him to train with. Then when he was done with an impressive day full of fighting, he would climb into her bed and she would please him throughly. "She didn't need to."

Raditz didn't know his brother well enough to know if what Kakarot said was true or if he was convinced that what he was saying was true, but he had the dreaded revelation that Bulma could do exactly what she claimed. "We're Saiyans!" His words had no pull on Kakarot at all. "Don't do this! Kakarot!"

Bulma smiled and waved. "I'll see you in the morning, Slave!"

"Goodbye, Brother." Kakarot began to close the door. "I'm so glad you've decided to visit. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"Kakarot!" Raditz watched horrified as the last bit of light began to die as his brother closed the door. "Kakarot!"

Raditz was only alone in the dark for a moment. Then, the lights came on and revealed a completely white room covered in screens. He began to pant heavily and tried desperately to escape, but he could not get free and it wasn't long before all of his energy was gone. "Kakarot!"

The screens turned on and Bulma's beautiful face appeared on every screen, circling across the entire room. "Hello, Raditz. I'm pleased you are here." She smiled. "You'll be here for a very long time."

* * *

"Vegeta," a burly bald Saiyan asked his smaller counterpart, "are we really going to earth?"

Vegeta and Nappa were supposed to take another mission for their master, Frieza, but he really wanted to kill that cocky earthling. "It should take a year, but it will be worth it."

"And we'll save Raditz?"

Vegeta scoffed. "I could care less about that weakling." He smirked. "But we will get those dragonballs and wish for immortality, right after we kill Kakarot and that woman."

To be continued...

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ

Bulma hugged onto her lover's muscular frame. She did enjoy his company and he was excellent in bed. Her only regret with him was that she did not love him. She wondered if it was because she had evolved beyond the need for such a useless and distracting emotion. She was too intelligent to get involved in such a way. Even when she was a silly teenager with her fling for Yamcha, she still loved him romantically more than she did Kakarot. She had a list of plausible reasons to love Kakarot, but she was simply incapable. That was just fine. "Do you love me, Kakarot?"

"No." He didn't know why he didn't love her. She was the most powerful woman on the planet and obviously the most brilliant. She was weak, but she was clever enough to get out of any harm. She was adventurous and a free spirit like him. She was frankly gorgeous and had an impressive body to match such a beautiful face. It puzzled him why he didn't love her. There was something holding him back from it. "Is that a problem?"

"No." She nuzzled her head into his chiseled torso. "I'm not in love with you either."

"Well, you're above love."

"I'm above love?" She laughed. "What is that supposed to mean? Shouldn't gods have love and compassion for their people?"

"You're more of an angry god type." He smirked. "It's sexy."

"But if I don't have an emotional connection to you, are you worried that I might hurt or betray you one day?" She was genuinely curious. "Your brother made a valid point, Kakarot. How do you know that I haven't messed with your mind? I could have hooked you up to my machine."

He laughed. "How would you have gotten me down there? I'm too powerful, Bulma. You would have never caught me off guard. Besides, I don't need you to love me to reassure me of our relationship. What we have is a good thing. I do what you say, because it makes my life more convenient. As long as you keep making everyone's life more convenient, you deserve to rule."

She began beaming. "Oh, Kakarot, you always know the right words to say."

"I try." He snuck away from under her and got out of bed. It was important for him to train rigorously. He was excited for his battle against Vegeta and Nappa. There was no one on earth who could compete with him. His last challenge was Piccolo, but he destroyed him. Killing and terrorizing earthlings was occasionally fun, but it certainly wasn't a challenge.

"I finished what you asked for, Kakarot."

"The gravity chamber?" he cheered. He found out more information about his home world. Planet Vegeta's gravity was ten times more than earth, which explained why Kakarot and Raditz had a leg up on the earthlings. That gave Kakarot a great idea and he asked Bulma if he could build a gravity chamber and she got to working on it right away. "I'm sure I'll be able to beat Vegeta, but I'm still hoping for a good fight!"

"You're so weird, Kakarot. What if Vegeta is too powerful for you? What's gonna happen then, huh?"

"Aw, relax, Bulma! You know me. Even when the odds look grim, I can always turn it around."

"Honestly, Kakarot, you're too relaxed about this sort of thing. I'm depending on you to defeat these Saiyan so I can use them for universal domination. I have a lot riding on this! If you fail, you're dead!"

"I won't fail, Bulma! Besides, what's the point of being afraid? If I don't believe I'm going to win, then how am I gonna?"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Whatever! Just train hard and make sure you beat those morons when they come."

"I've got an entire year to prepare, Bulma. How can I not win?" Kakarot might have seemed carefree to Bulma, but he was actually very serious about his brawl with Vegeta. Bulma was quite jealous by the way Kakarot dove into his training. He wouldn't stop working with the gravity chamber until he had mastered one hundred times earth's gravity, which was not an easy task. He injured himself quite a few times and needed bed rest. He cursed himself for killing Korin. Senzu beans would have come in handy. But every time he felt remotely better, he got back to training once again. He had plenty of time to train left over, but he still worked for the full year.

Bulma was proud of her lover and was anxious for Vegeta to arrive. She had no doubt that Kakarot would be able to defeat Vegeta. Even Raditz had improved vastly thanks to her. He wasn't as excited to fight his former comrades as his brother, but he did want to show them that he was no longer the weakling in the group.

Raditz was thankful to Bulma. He didn't worship her. He would have liked to sleep with her, but he respected that she was his brother's girl. He did respect her as a wise and powerful ruler and he knew that with her help, he could turn the tables on the creature who stripped him of his home world.

He admired Bulma from afar while she was reading a romance novel on a swing. Raditz wanted her to stay indoors at the park inside of Capsule Corporation, but Bulma insisted that they go to a real park. Raditz realized that Bulma wanted the adoration from the children and their adult supervision and once she had it, she ordered them to leave so she could be by herself with her thoughts. Raditz didn't understand why such a powerful and influential being turned to such childish things for entertainment, but he was not going to question her.

"Raditz," she said, "come join me."

He did as he was told and stood in front of her, but he was not going to sit in the swing. That was much too childish. "Yes, Bulma?"

"My satellites have detected that your Saiyan comrades will arrive within the hour."

He felt a pang of nervousness. "Really?" Raditz didn't know how the battle would go. He had a lot of loyalty to Prince Vegeta. They had spilled too much blood together to completely disregard his comrades, but he knew that Kakarot and Bulma were his only true options for vengeance and freedom.

"Kakarot is actually waiting for them right now."

Raditz knew from sparring with his brother that the fight could easily get out of hand. "I should be there too!"

"Raditz..." She jumped to her feet and placed her hand on his chest. "I need to make sure your head is in the right place. I don't want Kakarot fighting three Saiyans."

"Kakarot wouldn't have to fight at all if you let me talk to Prince Vegeta." Raditz wasn't sure if Prince Vegeta would take him seriously, but it was worth a shot. "I can convince him that working with you is the best way to destroy Frieza. Once he sees how powerful I am, he'll want that power for himself."

"I know, Raditz. You Saiyans love your power. That's why I admire you all so much. However, I don't like to leave things up to chance."

Raditz didn't know if there was anything else he could say. "We're the last of our race. If Kakarot is able to kill Prince Vegeta, I request that Kakarot doesn't and spares his life."

"I don't want Vegeta dead. I want him on my side." Bulma smiled. "Don't worry about anything, Raditz. Everything is going to work out perfectly."

* * *

Kakarot was supposed to be waiting for the Saiyans to arrive, but he was starving! He knew East City had great hotdogs and everything was free for him, so he found his favorite place to eat and started stuffing his face. He let the humans serve him and he was a good guest. He didn't even kill one person. He was in such a great mood. Any moment, the Saiyns would be arriving and he would be able to test out his new abilities. Why wouldn't he be cheerful?

"Bring more!" he demanded.

Just as Kakarot was reaching for another wonderful hotdog, everything around him began to disintegrate and turn to ash. Once he noticed that his favorite hotdog joint on the entire planet as well as East City was gone, he became pissed. "That was so uncalled for!" Kakarot should have been paying attention instead of stuffing his face, but he sure didn't think Vegeta and his idiot comrade was going to just start blowing up stuff!

"You must be Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Only a Saiyan could have survived that blast."

Kakarot turned around and saw a very large bald man and a very short man standing in the center of the new wasteland. He was expecting something different and frowned. "You two don't look very powerful at all." Then he got mad all over again. "And you destroyed my hotdogs!"

"Hotdogs?" Vegeta asked.

Nappa shrugged. "I don't get this guy."

"Well, I don't wanna dely this." Kakarot began stretching. "I've been waiting an entire year for you two to get here. Hopefully, you won't disappoint me too bad. I think you will, but whatever. I hope you two surprise me. Maybe you'll stand a better chance if you both take me on at once."

Vegeta was offended, but he allowed himself to be amused with Kakarot's idiotic behavior. "I knew you must have been a fool, Kakarot. I was going to give you the opportunity to join us, but now I'm going to destroy you."

"Yeah..." Kakarot stroked his chin. "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen."

"Yo, Kakarot!"

Kakarot looked up to the sky and saw his older brother carrying Bulma. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

Raditz agreed with his brother, but Bulma was very clear about her orders. He argued with her a little bit, but she was very persuasive. He quickly gave up and flew her to the landing site of the Saiyans. It was a good thing that he did delay her a little bit with the argument, or else she would have been caught up in the blast.

Raditz sat her gently on her feet and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Raditz."

Vegeta grunted. "You betrayed us for a human?"

"I'm not betraying you," Raditz pleaded. "I just found another way. Bulma can help us defeat Frieza."

"She's a weakling!" Nappa blurted. He hadn't checked her power level, but he was certain. "She could never help us fight Frieza."

"Fight?" Bulma laughed. "I don't fight. Kakarot fights all my battles for me."

Vegeta sneered. "And you're the woman I spoke with on the scouter?"

"I sure am." Bulma fearlessly approached Vegeta. She understood that he could have snapped her in two, but she knew that she had everything under control. "So, you're Prince Vegeta?" She observed him closely. She couldn't say she was impressed. She was hoping he'd be an incredibly tall and handsome prince with a bit of charm to him. It was probably due to all of those romance novels that she filled her head with. She should have known better. Saiyans were barbarians. "I've persuaded Raditz. I've even helped him become stronger. You should consider surrendering and serving under me."

"Serving you?" Vegeta couldn't believe the nerve of her! "You're just a pathetic human. Why should I, the Prince of all Saiyans, debase myself so?"

"Kakarot will defeat you. I just thought I'd give you the chance to save yourself from humiliation."

"Don't do me any favors, Woman."

Kakarot's nostrils flared up and he started to charge Vegeta. "Don't you dare disrespect her–"

"He's fine," Bulma said. "I like his..." She smirked. "Spunk. I'll have to reward such bravery."

"It's foolishness!" Kakarot said. "I'll kill him right now for you." Kakarot was beginning to get excited. "You like to watch me kill."

"I find pain tolerance fascinating," Bulma told Vegeta seductively while pressing her fingers into his chest. "I've tortured a few men myself."

Vegeta was aware that Bulma had disrespected him and that she was a fool for believing that she and Kakarot stood any type of chance against him. He could sense that she was manipulative and perhaps a little mad. Still, he was somehow incredibly turned on by the beautiful woman who had the guts to threaten him. The fact that she liked to kill and torture also sparked his curiosity. Most people would have thought Bulma was a psychopath. Vegeta believed her to be some kind of warrior.

Kakarot noticed the intense look Vegeta was giving to Bulma and he was not comfortable with it at all. "We should fight," he insisted.

"No," Bulma said. She rather enjoyed looking into Vegeta's eyes. There was so much hurt and despair there. Sure, he had caused a majority of that despair, but there was one person in particular that made his life a living hell. "I can help you destroy Frieza. You can get your revenge for what he did to your people and to your daddy. I can make you powerful, Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't know what it was about the blue haired woman that left him so enticed with every word that she spoke. He had traveled around the universe and met thousands of girls. He had been with too many to count, yet Bulma managed to be something new.

"Come on, Vegeta."

He smirked. "You must not have a lot of experience in seduction, Woman. You could be better."

"I don't usually have to put in any effort."

Vegeta looked up at Kakarot, who looked much calmer than Vegeta could tell that he actually was. "Kakarot is pretty easy, huh?"

"All men are when it comes to me." Bulma knew that she could have Vegeta easily enough, even without her means of persuasion. "Following me is the best option."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because," she giggled, "you don't have a choice."

As attractive as she was, her blatant disrespect for Vegeta's power angered him enough for her to take the platform. "I'm making a choice every second I don't kill you. You owe me everything, Woman. Now, tell me where the dragonballs are."

"Oh..." She pretended to br confused, yet surprised. "No one must have told you, but the dragonballs don't actually work anymore. They've been disabled for years."

"What?" Nappa barked.

Vegeta grunted. "Then why did you mention them?"

"I obviously wanted to lure you here, Silly!"

Vegeta was enraged and reached out to choke Bulma until her head popped off of her shoulders, but Kakarot acted quickly and grabbed her before Vegeta could do anything. Raditz also acted quickly and punched Vegeta in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground. Even though Vegeta was caught off guard, he was still surprised the Raditz was about to hit him so hard and make him bleed. "You fool! You would attack your prince?"

"Bulma can help us defeat Frieza and preserve our race. That's my priority, Vegeta."

"How dare you!" Vegeta rose to his feet. "This woman won't be able to do anything for you once I destroy her."

"Raditz," Kakarot said. "I need you to watch over Bulma while I take care of Vegeta."

"Your arrogance is astounding," Vegeta said.

"So is your's," said Bulma. "I want to make a wager, just to make things more interesting."

"We're just gonna kill you all," Nappa said.

"Quiet, Nappa!" As angry as Vegeta was, he was interested in Bulma's deal. "Tell me what you want, Woman. What are your terms?"

"When Kakarot wins, you and Nappa have to submit yourselves to me."

Vegeta didn't understand how she could be so confident about Kakarot's abilities. _'He's nothing but a low level. He might appear powerful on this pitiful planet, but he'll be nothing compared to me.' _"And what happens when I win?"

"I submit myself to you." She smirked. "But I wouldn't hold my breathe, Vegeta."

"I'd rather just kill you," he said.

She laughed. It was time to commence with the fighting. "Go on, Kakarot. Take him out, but don't kill him. Don't screw around a long time. I'm ready to get started soon."

"Aw!" Kakarot whined. "I wanted to give them a little bit of a chance. It's all part of my entertainment!"

"Don't keep me waiting long, Kakarot." Bulma wrapped her arms around Raditz and jumped up into his arms. "We've got an entire universe to conquer."

"Be careful, Brother." Raditz said.

"And you keep Bulma safe." Kakarot actually liked the newfound comradery he had with his brother. Kakarot hadn't realized that there was any sort of void in his life that Bulma couldn't fulfill, but he began to realize that family was something that he wanted. Still, there was something lingering inside of him that was yearning for something more.

Vegeta was sickened with Raditz and Kakarot. It didn't matter if they were brothers. He was their prince. They should not have done anything to disobey him. "Stand down, Nappa. I'm going to destroy this fool myself."

"Oh, come on Vegeta! I can pick this guy apart."

"I'm sure you can, Nappa, but this prey is mine." Vegeta readied himself in a proper fighting stance. He had been a waiting a year to come to earth and use the dragonballs all to find out that it was a ruse to lure him there. Well, he might have fallen for it, but Kakarot and Bulma were going to pay dearly. "Prepare yourself, Kakarot!"

"Wait!" Kakarot threw his hands up in the air as a motion for his opponents to stop. "Don't blink!"

Nappa and Vegeta waited confused for Kakarot to do whatever he was going to do. Vegeta didn't notice Kakarot moving at all, but then Nappa hollered in pain and dropped to his knees screaming. "What are you doing, you fool?"

He could barely speak from the pain surging through his body. He wasn't sure if he could move anymore than the effort it took to cradle himself. "He did something!"

Kakarot began beaming until he broke out in a fight of laughter. "You didn't catch that, Vegeta? Really?"

"What?" Vegeta refused to believe that Kakarot was that fast! _'He's just a low level. This must some kind of trick. How is it possible that year ago, he could barely take on Raditz and now he's the fastest thing I've never seen!' _"Tell me, Kakarot, what sort of training have you had?"

"Bulma has lots of toys for me to train with. She's brilliant, probably the greatest mind in the universe."

"I see..." _'Perhaps this earthling woman can do as she says. If she can improve Kakarot so much, then she should be able to help me achieve the Legendary.'_ "I'll have your woman's toys once I kill you, Kakarot." Vegeta figured Bulma would be crossed if Kakarot was killed, but he knew the look of a man who marked their territory. It would have been impossible to work with Bulma if he was always guarding her and being defensive.

"You won't defeat me," Kakarot said with a vicious look on his face. "And once I defeat you, you'll be nothing but Bulma's puppet." Kakarot didn't like Vegeta, but her certainly wasn't worried. Bulma used everyone and hung them out to dry. She had no need for any companionship besides his own.

"Then lets fight, Kakarot. Do as your master said and let's get to the point."

'_That's quite the mistake.'_ "With pleasure."

Vegeta assumed that he would be ready for Kakarot's attack, but by the time he blinked, he was met with an onslaught of punches that were literally the most painful hits of his entire life. Five seconds went by, and Vegeta was on the ground coughing up his own blood and gasping the word, "How?"

"How?" Kakarot ruthlessly kicked Vegeta in the face. "I already told you that Bulma makes inventions for me. Other than that..." He shrugged. "I guess I could just be better than you."

Vegeta growled angrily. He would not take such a thing lying down! He disappeared and reappeared up in the sky, powering up for his most powerful attack. "Lets see how you like my Galick Gun, Kakarot!" No matter how powerful Kakarot was, Vegeta absolutely refused to lose to such an inferior fighter. He could not be defeated by such common hands and then delivered to some arrogant earth fool who was posing as a god. It was ridiculous and the thought of losing to Kakarot was just maddening. He could not fail!

His energy encompassed his body and swirled around him in a hysterical surge of power. He grinded his teeth while he took aim at his opponent and the only thought that soothed him was the look on Kakarot's face when he ended up in hell. Then in a furious yell, he shouted his attack and thrust forward his hands and his energy toward his foe.

Kakarot smirked and planted his feet firmly into the ground. He knew that Vegeta was throwing enough energy at him to destroy the planet. He had no other option than to deflect his attack. He considered matching Vegeta's beam and then overcoming it with a stronger beam, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. Instead, he raised one arm up into the sky.

Vegeta looked on with a wild and bloodthirsty smile until his blast came to a complete halt and formed into a perfect, gigantic sphere in the hands of his enemy. "What? That's impossible!" He refused to believe it! Kakarot must have been cheating somehow and he chose to continue believing that until his blast was kicked like a ball and started heading right for him.

Vegeta dodged it easily enough, but he was quickly running out of ideas. There was only one move left and it was just unfathomable that one low level solider was making him resort to a transformation used to destroy entire civilizations. "I noticed you don't have a tail, Kakarot!"

"And I've noticed that you're all out of time." Kakarot drew his hands back and began gathering up enough energy for his final attack. "Ka..."

Vegeta acted quickly and threw a bright source of energy up into the sky.

"Me..."

He was hoping that the energy would have enough time to set itself in the sky. It might have been a small ball of light, but it was enough blutz waves for a good transformation. He would be able to destroy Kakarot if he could transform in time.

"Ha..."

Vegeta landed on his feet and watched the light shimmer and light up the entire sky. _'It's ready!'_

"Me..."

Vegeta clenched his fists. He had yet to feel the effects of the transformation. He needed more time.

"Ha!"

But he didn't have time. Just as he felt his heart beat, the blast engulfed his entire body and he began to wonder if the bright light was only due to Kakarot's blast or was it his soul beginning to cross over from the other side.

* * *

Bulma waited for Kakarot in her special room. She wasn't worried if Kakarot would win. She was concerned that he wouldn't return with two his opponents alive. She knew that Kakarot could get carried away when he was really excited about something. It was hard to believe that there was ever a time when that boy used to be sweet and pure enough to ride the Flying Nimbus and now he was holding the entire planet captive for her. _'It's funny how things change.'_

"Bulma!" Kakarot knocked on the door and she opened it up pleased.

"They're alive!" Vegeta's body was still sizzling from Kakarot's blast. Nappa didn't have a scratch on him, but he did have blood all over his mouth, hands, and chest. "Barely."

"Raditz isn't in there, is he?"

"He doesn't know about this room and what I do! It would freak him out. I only trust you, Kakarot."

He smiled. "It pleases me to hear you say that."

"I may not love you, but you're still my best friend."

"Yeah. You're mine too." Kakarot was certain that whatever happened with Vegeta being there wouldn't come between his relationship with Bulma. He was just another puppet. "Which one do you want to do first?"

"Nappa."

"Gotcha!" Kakarot dropped Vegeta and carried Nappa into the room and strapped him up to the device. He woke him up with a smelling salt and enjoyed watching him struggle before closing the door and letting Bulma's brainwashing take affect.

When he walked back out into the hall, he was a little disturbed by the way Bulma was observing the unconscious Prince. She just kept staring. It shouldn't have been threatening, but it really bothered Kakarot. "What are you going to do to him?" He got excited. "Maybe he could think he's a slave...a very grateful and groveling slave that likes to shine my shoes and clean excretions."

Bulma laughed. "As amusing as that sounds, it doesn't work like that. I have to make up a scenario that makes sense to who he was and how he is. A proud prince like that would never become what you're suggesting."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"He'll still be a prince." She smirked. "But even kings have served gods. Sometimes, they're the greatest followers."

Kakarot crossed his arms stubbornly and struggled with whether or not he should speak up. "I have concerns."

"And they're foolish." She wrapped her arms around Kakarot's neck and smiled. "You are my right hand and my fabulous lover. As long as you please me, I will please you. Deal?"

He nodded. "Anything for you, Bulma."

"Now, why don't you and your brother go have a good spar, since Vegeta and Nappa didn't do you any good." She felt bad for Kakarot. He was looking so forward to the battle. "I'll handle these Saiyans and when we're both done, I'll bless you."

He burst full of smiles. "Okay, Bulma. I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Now, be off." She gave Kakarot a good slap in the butt to send him off. She could have worked with him there, but she knew Kakarot wouldn't approve of what she was going to do to Vegeta.

She began to stroke his face. He wasn't very cute, but there was something incredible about his presence that made him attractive. He wasn't as strong as he could be, but she would change that. "I have great plans for you, Prince Vegeta."

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was and he was about to move to get up, but he was in such immense pain. He realized that he was in a bed and wrapped up in bandages. The room smelled pleasant, so he certainly wasn't at any recovering station on one of Frieza's stations. The fact that he wasn't in a rejuvination chamber also tipped him off as well. He did hear the light footsteps of something coming near. "Who's there?"

The door slowly opened and a seemingly harmless and rapturously beautiful blue haired woman came into the room. Vegeta had never seen a girl who looked like her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." He never thought he could be so entranced by a woman's beauty before. He struggled to compose himself, but he began to lose his thoughts when he saw her blue eyes. "Where am I?"

"You crash landed here on planet earth."

"My ship crashing injured me this much?" He laughed at being so embarrassed about it. He was in disbelief. "My comrade–"

"He's alive. He's resting in another room." She slowly eased onto bed to sit with him. "What brings you here?"

Vegeta did recall his mission, but he was wildly intrigued by the stranger who was aiding him. "I'm searching for a fellow member of my race, Kakarot. He was sent here as a child. I'm also searching for a deity named Bulma."

She smiled. "She's the god of this planet and Kakarot is actually her most trusted servant. What do you want her for?"

'_That's convenient that Kakarot serves her. Raditz mentioned in his report that Kakarot worked for her, but he didn't stress his importance to her. It's hard to imagine that a low level solider could have so much favor, but it will work to my advantage.' _"I heard that she could help me. I'm seeking more power so I can defeat–"

"Frieza?"

Vegeta was amazed. "How do you know about him?"

She laughed. "I know everything about you, Vegeta. I can even give you the power that you seek."

He didn't smile often, but it happened once he had the revelation. "You're Bulma."

"I am." _'This is going to work out perfectly!'_ "I have a question for you."

"Ask it." Vegeta felt like a fool for responding so quickly. He needed to get control of himself. _'This is ridiculous. She might be a god, but I'm still a prince.'_

"If I help you defeat Frieza, I want you to promise me that his empire and all of his resources will be ours."

He cocked his brow. "Ours?"

"Yes." Bulma began to move out of her sweet demeanor and began to ease into the seductress. She placed her hands on each side of him and leaned in close. "I will help you rule and to be the king of this universe as you should be. All I ask is to be the god of the universe."

Vegeta's heart began to race. She was the most gorgeous woman in the universe and she had an incredible sex appeal. On top of all that, he had heard about Kakarot's uncommon strength and he knew that if she could make Kakarot powerful, then she could make him the ruler of everything. "That can be arranged." It was going to be the greatest partnership of all time.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Vegeta."

To be continued...

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Secrets of the Past

Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ

Bulma woke up from her lover crawling out of bed and trying to escape. She pouted and reached over to grab him before he could leave her. "Why are you trying to sneak off?"

"I've got to get back to training, Bulma."

"Why? Vegeta is busy using the gravity chamber anyway."

"And I'm about to kick him out." Kakarot was not fond of Vegeta at all. They hadn't really gotten into many conflicts. Vegeta spent time recovering and then went right into training. The thing that Kakarot couldn't stand was how Vegeta would look and speak to Bulma.

"You should play nice with Vegeta. He's going to become the king of the universe."

"And I don't understand that," Kakarot snapped.

Bulma glared and pulled Kakarot down so she could look into his eyes. "I told you how it works. I have to promise Vegeta something that he would actually want. What's better than ultimate power? The prince wants to be a king."

Kakarot shook his head. He understood Bulma's power just fine, but he didn't care. "I don't trust him."

Bulma laughed. "Whatever happened to the little boy who put his trust in everyone and would always give a second chance, even when they didn't ask for it or deserve one?"

"That person died when I ripped out your father's heart and gave it to you as a sign of my loyalty."

"And what's your point?"

"What about a sign of your loyalty, Bulma? I gave you everything and you're literally offering Vegeta the entire universe?" Kakarot couldn't understand why he was so angry. It wasn't like him.

"You don't have to trust him. Trust me." She began to get irritated. "I've done so much for you, Kakarot! You're right by my side. You rule this planet with me. We're friends. We do things for each other." She laughed. "Do you honestly believe I'm going to replace you?"

Kakarot crossed his arms and sighed heavily. _'She's been my friend for a long time. We've been through a lot together. She wouldn't betray me.' _"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Just what? You don't care about ruling the universe. You only care about fighting and…" She smirked naughtily. "Well, you know."

"I know, but…" Kakarot couldn't put his finger on it. He just wasn't quite sure about his feelings. "Having Raditz around has been pretty cool and I realized that…maybe there is more out of life that I want."

"Like what?"

Kakarot knew what he wanted to say, but he knew it would be considered stupid as soon as the words exited his mouth. "A family."

"A family?" Bulma laughed so hard that she snorted. "Oh, Kakarot!"

Kakarot laughed along as well, but it wasn't genuine. For some reason, he was actually thinking about having a family. He never thought he would need one. Bulma had given him so much and fighting fulfilled him. Bulma met all of his physical needs. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling. "Do you ever think about having kids?"

"And ruin my figure? Ha!"

"You could lose the weight. Besides, you're not gonna live forever and since there are no dragonballs, you can't wish for immortality. You need someone to carry on for you with your blood."

"I'm too young to think about things like that. You're too young to be a family man. There's so much of our lives to live. Besides," she mocked, "you said you didn't love me."

"I don't." Kakarot regretted spouting that out so quickly. "I don't know anymore. Maybe I do…there's just something blocking me from feeling all of what I should." Kakarot tried to figure it out, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He gently placed his hand on her soft skin and stared into her eyes. She was gorgeous and he would die for her one thousand times over if he had to. Shouldn't that have meant that he loved her? _'What is holding me back?'_

Bulma was beginning to feel disturbed and she took a hold of his hand and gently stroked the palm with her fingers. "Something holds me back from loving you, Kakarot. But just because we can't figure it out doesn't mean that we should dwell on it."

"But you're the smartest mind in the galaxy. If anyone should know, it should be you."

She smiled sadly. "I know. Just give me some time." She pecked his lips. "Nothing is going to happen between Vegeta and me romantically—"

"Physically?" He cocked his brow.

She chuckled. "You please me enough, Kakarot. I don't need anyone else." She was actually a little sad. "I thought you didn't need anyone else."

"I don't—"

"Then why are you asking me to have your baby?"

'_I guess it is pretty stupid.' _ "No reason."

"Good." She smiled. "Now go ahead and start training."

"I've gotta eat first, though."

"Of course!" She pushed him off of the bed and he hurried off. _'I'm not worried about Kakarot. He'll get over this feeling of yearning and his jealousy of Vegeta. After all, there's nothing to be jealous about. He's just another puppet.'_

Bulma decided to get up and start her day as well. She had begun working on a spaceship large enough for all of the Saiyans and herself to travel in and she needed to improve its speed as well. She did enjoy working on her toys. It reminded her of her father. She didn't regret having Kakarot end his life. It was a necessity, but she did have fond memories of him tinkering away in his lab that she would hold onto for forever.

While she going over some schematics on her computer, she felt the presence of someone hovering over her. She knew it wasn't Kakarot, but she wasn't afraid. "Who goes there?"

Vegeta leaned up against the desk and smirked in her face. "Well, aren't you the busy woman?"

She smiled. "Hello, Prince Vegeta. How are you this morning?"

"Stronger, thanks to your invention."

"Believe it or not, but the gravity chamber was actually Kakarot's idea."

"I choose the not option." He was not too impressed with Kakarot. Sure, his power was great and he could see why women would find him to be attractive, but he could see through his supposed strength. Vegeta didn't believe he had the real killer instinct—not like the one he pretended to have. He knew something was off about him and he felt obligated to protect Bulma from the poser.

"You know, you two are going to have to play nice. I'm going to help you become the king of the universe, but Kakarot will always be my favorite."

He smirked. "Oh really?"

Bulma chuckled. "You don't even wanna wait a little bit longer before you try to seduce me?"

He laughed. "Woman, if I was trying to seduce you, you'd already be naked."

Bulma laughed. Vegeta was shirtless and flaunting his rippling pectorals, but that wasn't anything new to her. She got to see Kakarot's perfect body all the time. Vegeta was nothing new, so he would need to do something else in order to impress her. "If you keep talking to me like this, you're going to provoke Kakarot."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, he's much stronger than you, so I'd be careful." _ 'Vegeta can't remember the beating he received from Kakarot. I had to wipe it from Raditz's mind as well. _ _The only other person who knows is Kakarot. Hopefully, Kakarot doesn't get to gloating and ruin everything.'_

"For some reason, you're under the impression that he's better than I am. Seeing that I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I can't let that happen."

"And what do you intend on doing to make things right, Vegeta?"

"You tell me, Goddess." He smirked. _'Kakarot can be close to her, but I need to have her favor above all else. With her by my side, I will be the most powerful in the universe. I can't have Kakarot jeopardizing my goals with his jealousy.'_

'_Vegeta has no idea that I can see right through him. I shouldn't entertain his thoughts and stroke his ego, but then again, I could get some important things done that I haven't been able to accomplish.'_ "I need you to destroy some rebels for me."

"Rebels? Why do these humans bother to fight against you? You're obviously the best thing that's ever happened to these weaklings. Why would they ruin the chance of having your favor and intelligence on their side?"

Bulma shrugged. "Some people aren't happy, even when they've got the whole world. I think they want their free will and a bunch of other nonsense."

"Of course I will destroy them for you, but I'm confused, my goddess. How come Kakarot hasn't taken care of this problem for you?"

"This is one thing that Kakarot has been unable to do for me, and that's about all I'll say about this. Anything else, he's more than met my expectations, but this is a job obviously ordained for you."

"I'll gladly accept this challenge." _'Anything to show up Kakarot in her eyes.' _

"Take no prisoners and make sure Kakarot doesn't come with you." Bulma was very stern with her orders.

"What about Raditz and Nappa?"

"Take them at your own risk, but I want this operation to be perfect. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, Bulma. All I am is perfection."

Bulma laughed, even though she knew that Vegeta meant every word. He certainly was a cocky creature and she could appreciate his confidence. "They're hiding on top of a floating tower high above the earth. I've never been there myself, but I know it exists. Some of the rebels are fighters, but none of them should be a match for you."

"They're not a threat, but you need them dead?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Bulma cut her eyes at him. "I don't like to be questioned, Vegeta."

He crossed his arms. "And I don't like not having answers."

Bulma's mouth dropped from disbelief. _'He is so stubborn! I should have found a way to get rid of that, but I guess if I remade him too much, his mind would have started to collapse. I've just gotta deal with it.'_ "It's none of your business, Vegeta. You need me to help you kill Frieza and that's what I'll do. In the meantime, I need you to kill someone specifically for me in their group. It's imperative that you make sure that this woman is dead."

Vegeta became even more curious. _'Who could possibly pose a threat to her?'_ "What's her name?"

"Chi-Chi. She has long black hair and dark eyes. Get one of the others to confirm her identity. Torture them if you have to. Make sure she's destroyed."

Vegeta smirked and slightly bowed his head in respect for her greatness. "As you wish." He wasted no time in finding Nappa and then Raditz. They were enjoying a meal together in one of Bulma's many kitchens. Vegeta couldn't blame them for stuffing their faces. Earth food was turning out to be one of the greatest pleasures in the universe.

"What's up, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked after swallowing a heaping of meat.

Vegeta considered if it was a mistake coming to Nappa, but he didn't want him to get restless and start destroying humans. If there were specific ones that needed to die, he wanted Nappa to get his fill on them. "Goddess Bulma has given me a mission. If you two would like to accompany me, you are allowed."

"Do we get to kill?" Nappa asked excited.

"Of course, Nappa. It's not like you're good for anything else."

"Why are you telling us about a mission and not Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

"He's busy training, first of all. And second, Bulma wants this just between the three of us. Kakarot cannot know."

Raditz was suspicious, but said nothing. He didn't want to question Bulma's will. _'But they're practically inseparable. Why would she not trust him with a mission? I should probably go and check things out myself.' _ "I'm in."

The three of them left while Kakarot was locked up in the gravity chamber. They split up and searched the skies for what Bulma was talking about. Their speed was amazing, but it was a lot of sky to cover. After searching for a while, Vegeta began to doubt if what Bulma spoke of was real at all. _'I can't go back empty handed. This is my chance to do something that Kakarot could not. If I can manage that, Bulma will be mine.'_

Vegeta continued to search until he spotted a long tower that was higher than anything he thought a man could build. "That must be it." He began to fly toward it and pressed the communication button on his scouter. "Follow my energy signal. I believe I have found it."

Vegeta flew up higher and found the top of the white tower and came inside. When he did, there was a little cat screaming from fright that had dropped his coffee mug. "Interesting…" Vegeta began to walk toward the insignificant creature with a twisted smile on his face. "You must be someone's pet."

"I'm nobody's pet!" the cat said. "You're trespassing! You should leave right now."

Vegeta looked around, but he didn't see anyone else. "I'm looking for a woman named Chi-Chi. Do you know her?"

The cat composed himself, but he was still slightly shaking from fear. "I have no idea who you're talking about. And if you're one of Bulma's new goons, I suggest you get lost. You're not welcome here!"

Vegeta laughed. "This planet is hers and just between the two of us, it's going to be ours."

"You think you can replace Kakarot and stand by her side?"

"Oh please! Bulma is a god. She can't be satisfied sleeping with a peasant when she could be entertained by a king!"

"So, did you also fall prey to her trap or are you here of your own free will?"

"What do you mean?"

The cat shook his head. "Never mind. There's no way for you to tell if Bulma messed with your mind anyway. You're just another one of her puppets, like Kakarot has become."

Vegeta ignored the allegations that involved himself and focused on what they meant for Kakarot. "What can you tell me about Kakarot?"

"I can tell you that he used to be a sweet and loving boy until Bulma changed him. He used to fight for the people of this planet, and now he enslaves them. I know that he used to go by the name Goku and he was happy being just that."

'_Interesting.' _"And how do you think Bulma changed him? Perhaps the sex was just that good."

"There was a time when they were only friends. They might have acknowledged that the other was attractive, but it never went any farther than that. Bulma had a boyfriend named Yamcha who she loved very much and Goku was beginning his own new life."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because one of us 'rebels' has a crystal ball and she saw that you would be the one capable of stopping Bulma, but it had to be your choice."

"My choice?" He laughed again. "Why would I choose to betray Bulma?"

"Because she's not who you think she is. You're not even who you think you are!"

Vegeta thought the cat was full of it, but he was curious enough to listen to its madness. "Then who am I?"

"I know you're no hero, but you're the universes' only hope."

"Me?" Vegeta pondered it for only a millisecond before frying the cat alive. "Like you said, I'm not hero. Whatever Bulma has done to the planet, I like it. I'm just waiting for my chance is all." But Vegeta did slightly regret killing the cat. After all, he was learning valuable information about Kakarot. _'So he used to be a man named Goku, huh? What other secrets can I exploit to get him away from Bulma's side?'_

"What's going on?" Raditz asked as he flew inside the tower. "Is this the place or what?"

"No. This creature that I just destroyed was the only one here."

"But there's got to be more people somewhere. We've searched the planet dozens of times. It's not that big. This has got to be the place."

Vegeta remembered what Bulma had said about the tower floating. "It's above us." He turned on his scouter just to check. The levels were puny, but he was picking up several further up in the earth's atmosphere. "Let's go."

Nappa caught up with Vegeta and Raditz as they began to fly upward. Sure enough, there was a floating tower high up above the earth. It looked like a peaceful place. There was even a dark fat man watering some flowers happily until he spotted the three Saiyans flying overhead.

"Can I kill him?" Nappa asked.

"Go ahead, Nappa."

Nappa gathered an energy blast and perhaps overdid it once he realized that not only was the man killed, but there was a big chuck of the lookout missing. He couldn't think about that though. He was just so happy to finally get the chance to kill someone else.

"You should dial it back," Raditz told him. "Some finesse wouldn't kill you."

"Nappa wouldn't know finesse if it came up and kicked him in his balls," Vegeta said. "Raditz and I will handle things from here, Nappa. You just revoked your privileges."

"Aw, Vegeta!"

"Silence!" He smirked. "There are others coming."

Three warriors then emerged from the inside of the small palace horrified, angry, and ready to fight. "Mr. Popo!" a short bald one yelled.

"You monsters!" a man with three eyes shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been sent here by the goddess of this planet to kill all of you, but a very specific person as well. Does anyone know where Chi-Chi is?"

The three men looked at each other cautiously.

"They know," Raditz said. "They're just not talking."

"Yet," Vegeta interjected. "I'm a people person. I'm sure I can get it out of them."

"Yeah right!" the only man with hair yelled. "Tell Bulma to go shove it!"

Raditz was enraged and appeared in front of the man quickly and slapped him hard enough in the face to knock him to the ground and leave an impression. "Who do you think you are that you can talk about the goddess in such a way?"

The man was in an incredible amount of pain, but he forced himself to his hands and knees and spit out the blood and loose teeth in his mouth. "I used to go out with her and I've got to tell you that the only thing godlike about her is her ego."

Vegeta chuckled amused. "You're kidding me?" He walked over to the pathetic human. His power level was laughable. He didn't look like much—but maybe that was because he was missing a handful of teeth now. "You're Yamcha?"

Yamcha almost sounded hopeful. "She spoke of me?"

"Not a word," Vegeta said. "I killed a talking cat that had a lot of information about you people."

"Then you must know what she did to Goku!" said the short one. "If she did that to him, she probably did it to you guys too!"

"Did what?" Nappa asked. "And who's Goku?"

"He goes by Kakarot now, but he used to be my best friend. Now he's nothing but a murderer! He wouldn't have just changed like that. Bulma must have done something to him."

"Like what?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know, but…" The little man was furious. "Goku was the best man I had ever known. We grew up together, trained together. He wouldn't have done all the things that he has."

"Bulma wouldn't have either," Yamcha interjected. "She might have been a selfish brat, but she was a good person. She journeyed with Goku and helped him out a lot."

The Saiyans certainly were confused. They heard what they said about Kakarot, but they couldn't connect the pieces for themselves. They couldn't process that they were in any danger or that Bulma might have changed them like she did to Kakarot. They just knew that the humans were part of Kakarot's past and Bulma wanted them destroyed.

"That's enough chitchat," Vegeta said. "Bring me Chi-Chi or else everyone dies."

"You're just gonna kill us anyway," Yamcha said.

Vegeta nodded. "You're right." He quickly snapped Yamcha's neck. "But if you two baldies tell me what I want to know, your death can be just as painless and effortless as Yamcha's."

The short one was furious about what happened to Yamcha, but he was shaking as well. Still, he stood his ground and prepared to fight. "I will die first before I tell you where she is!"

"I hope not," Vegeta said with a sick smile on his face. "If you die, it won't be any fun torturing you."

* * *

Kakarot had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake. Usually training took his mind out of any bad funk and he was able to regroup and be happy, but this time was different. "Something is up." He powered down the machine and just as he walked out of the room, Bulma was standing there. "Hey."

She smiled sexily. "Hey!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I don't wanna wait for tonight."

As much as Kakarot enjoyed Bulma's kisses, he knew something was seriously wrong and he pulled her off of him. "You hate making out with me as soon as I leave the gravity chamber. You complain about me being all sweaty."

"Yeah, but I don't mind today. We're just gonna get all sweaty anyway."

She tried to kiss him again, but he held her back. "Bulma, something is wrong."

She laughed it off. "Why would you say that?"

"I just know…" He began to feel out the energy around him and realized that there were three high power levels missing. "Where are the Saiyans?"

Bulma pouted like a child. "That's not any of your concern. I'm trying to invite you to my bed chambers. You usually don't refuse me."

"And you usually don't keep secrets from me, Bulma."

"There's an assignment that I had for just the three of them. I didn't want to disturb you."

"You wouldn't have disturbed me." Kakarot began walking away. He loved doing assignments for Bulma, because that meant he got to fight and maybe even kill.

"Wait!" She pulled on his arm to stop him. "I didn't say you could go. Let them handle this. You do as I tell you."

Kakarot was taken back by what she had said. He was even a little offended. "Bulma, I adore you. I practically worship you." He smiled and stroked her soft skin. "I may even love you."

She took his hand and kissed it gently. "Then let's go!"

"I'm not finished!" He drew his hand away. "But there's one thing in this world that I love above all else, even food. I love to fight and if there's a fight on this messily planet left for me, then I've gotta take it!" He rushed away before she could start screaming hysterically at him. He had never disobeyed her before, but she had never tried to keep anything from him. _'What's so different about this time?'_

Bulma growled to herself. _'Vegeta, Chi-Chi had better be already dead before Kakarot gets there!'_

* * *

The short man let out another agonizing scream as Vegeta blasted his kneecap. He had already suffered so many precise blasts that he thought he would be used to the pain, but that wasn't true. It was just his rotten luck that he wasn't numb at all. He looked over to his fallen comrade, Yamcha, and then over to his other comrade, who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. The short man was deemed as the worthy one who would live to dish out secrets, but he couldn't betray her. Chi-Chi was the last bit of Goku that they had.

"This is boring!" Nappa whined.

"It's only boring because you're not the one torturing anyone," Raditz said. "You can't be allowed to do it. You always kill our victims too fast. You know you're no good at torturing anyone."

Nappa grunted. "Watch me!" He quickly shot out a blast before Raditz and Vegeta could do anything about it. After a bright light dissipated and the short man's screams died out, it was revealed that he was missing an arm. "See!"

Vegeta yelled in rage and quickly punched Nappa in the face. "Leave!"

"Aw, but Vegeta!"

"I said leave!" he barked. "Go now, or I will destroy you!" _'I cannot afford to jeopardize this mission for Bulma.'_ "Raditz, go with him. Make sure he gets back to Capsule Corp and make sure he doesn't say a word to Kakarot about all this."

Raditz certainly didn't want to leave, but he wasn't strong enough to defy Vegeta. "Alright."

Vegeta knew that the bold man was going to die pretty soon. He was pale, sweaty, and shaking. Vegeta had to get the answers from him somehow. _'I've already checked my scouter, but I had better try it again.'_ He turned on his scouter and was surprised when a power level higher than all three men combined appeared on screen. "What's this? How did they hide their power from me before? This can't be the woman!"

The bald man clinched his fingers and yelled, "You've gotta get out of here, Gohan! Don't come out this way. Run!"

Whoever "Gohan" was, he didn't pay attention to the warning from the bald man and came running through the doors. "Krillian!"

"A boy?" Vegeta was amazed that the high power level belonged to a little boy who couldn't have been more than six years old. The little boy ran to Krillian's side and started sobbing miserably, but he also began to become enraged and his power level only began to increase. _'How is this possible?'_ The Vegeta noticed a tail. "You're a Saiyan?"

Gohan ignored Vegeta. "Hold on, Krillian! We'll get you better. I swear! I just have to go to Korin and—"

"Korin is dead, Gohan. Everyone is dead." Krillian did what he usually did when he was terrified and laughed. "They want your mother, Gohan. They're gonna kill her because she's a threat. That means you have to protect her."

"Please don't die, Krillian!"

"You have to save your mom, because it's the only way to save your dad."

He grunted angrily. "I've never even met my father and she won't tell me who he is."

"I hope you get to meet him one day, Gohan. He was a great man who saved the world." Krillian smiled, remembering his days with his friend so fondly. With those sweet memories, he let go.

"Krillian…"

"How very touching," Vegeta mocked. "But since Chi-Chi is your mother, you can tell me where—"

"You monster!" Gohan yelled and his energy exploded out of his body, knocking Vegeta back and up into the sky. He was able to stop himself before he was knocked off of the lookout, but he was stunned. _'How can a kid have this much power?'_

"Yo, Vegeta!" Kakarot followed Vegeta's power level and flew up to the lookout. When he sensed another high power level rising, he was excited. "What's going on?"

Vegeta grunted. "What are you doing here, Kakarot? You weren't invited."

"This is my planet, so that means all good fights belong to me." He landed and began walking to the little boy. "Woah. A kid is pumping out this much power?"

"I'm warning you, Kakarot. Get away from the boy!"

Kakarot looked a little harder. "A tail?" He started wracking his brain. "How can he have a…"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta flew in front of the younger Saiyan and just stared at him. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot was frozen still as he watched the little boy power up. He had never seen him before, but there was something about him that was making it harder for him to think. Then when his mind crashed, the pain began. "Ahhh!"

"Kakarot!"

He grabbed his head and started screaming as blood poured from his nose. "Make it stop!"

Vegeta looked at the little boy. He hadn't done anything but begun to power up. His power was impressive, but he couldn't have been hurting Kakarot. "I don't know what's going on, Kakarot!"

Finally, the agonizing pain stopped and Kakarot fell face first into the ground. _'What just happened?' _"Kakarot?" While Vegeta attended his fallen comrade, the little boy flew away as fast as he could, wisely choosing to live to fight another day and to protect his mother. Vegeta had no clue what everything was about, but he did know one thing. _'Bulma has some explaining to do!'_

When Vegeta brought Kakarot back to Capsule Corp, Bulma was nearly hysterical. She was so upset about her beloved and she rushed him into surgery and she and a special team began working on Kakarot. Vegeta didn't have time to question her, so he waited patiently until Kakarot was safely resting in a recovery room while Bulma watched over him with tears in her eyes.

He entered into the room without knocking—not intending on asking for permission anyway. "What happened to Kakarot?"

Bulma sniffed and wiped her eyes. She was furious with Vegeta, but she didn't have the heart to yell. "Do you want the long or short version?"

"Short."

"His brain is sick." She struggled not to completely breakdown. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

"I could have told you that."

"This is serious!" she yelled. "I told you to make sure Chi-Chi was dead."

"I never found the woman. She wasn't with them. There was a kid there that set him off." He realized that Bulma didn't seem to know who she was referring to. "He was a Saiyan."

Her eyes widened with amazement and confusion. "Kakarot has a son?"

"And you didn't know." Vegeta found that to be amazing that there was anything that she didn't know. He assumed she was omnipotent. "Does he know?"

"He can't. If he did, I would have known." Bulma knew that Chi-Chi had gotten pregnant, but she thought she had lost the baby when she first started purging the planet. That was the word that had gotten around. _ 'But apparently my former friends just wanted to fool me. They didn't want me to have Kakarot's child.'_

"Those humans were his friends from his past. They believe that you did something to him."

She looked at Kakarot, who was deep in sleep thanks to the many drugs to help his recovery. She motioned for Vegeta to close the door and after he did, she spoke very seriously. "What I tell you is only between the two of us. Until I get this issue with Kakarot resolved, I will be depending on you heavily, Vegeta."

He smirked. _'This is turning out perfectly.'_ "I can keep a secret."

Bulma recalled the old days just fine, but they seemed so far away. "Kakarot used to be Goku. We were best friends, but when I rose to power, I didn't think he would help me."

"So what did you do?"

"I made him change his mind."

Vegeta began to form a thought. He didn't know what it was yet, but it seemed so inconceivable. He pushed through and brought it into existence after much difficultly and asked, "And did you do this same thing to me when I arrived?"

"There was no need. Goku was a softy." She wasn't disgusted by his old behavior. There was a time and a place for his innocence and sense of justice. Now the world was different. It was her world. "You're a warrior built and bred for destruction. As long as I help you get power, I know we have a mutual agreement. Goku wasn't like you. I needed Kakarot."

Perhaps Vegeta shouldn't have believed a single word that she said, but he couldn't help but put his total trust in her. "And this Chi-Chi?"

"He loves her." The whole reason why Kakarot couldn't connect, she knew the answer. He had been missing Chi-Chi the entire time. "That's why I need her dead. Love is emotional. It's possible to trick the brain into loving someone, but you can eventually tell if it's fake." She stood up and approached Vegeta and placed her hand on his chest. "You don't figure out love. You feel it."

Vegeta stared into her eyes. He knew that he felt something connect when their eyes met, even for the very first time in his recovery room. She couldn't have reshaped his mind, because he didn't think she would be able to implant the pull she had on him into his brain. The magnetism was natural. "And you need Kakarot to only love you?"

"That doesn't matter to me. I need him to not have a brain aneurism when he sees her and have all of these emotions that don't make sense to his brain come flooding back."

'_It would be good if Kakarot died. Then I wouldn't have to worry about competing for Bulma's favor. However, I do not wish to upset her so. Kakarot must serve some purpose.' _ "I swear that I will keep this secret."

She smiled. "Good." _'Vegeta is shaping up to be the person that I need. I don't know if I ever could replace Kakarot though. I hope I never have to find out…'_

"Your bed will be cold tonight." He gently removed a loose strained of hair from her delicate face and stroked her cheek. He had flown through clouds that didn't feel as elegant as her magnificent skin. "I don't mind warming the covers with you, Bulma."

She was a wee bit offended, but not enough to be even mildly upset. "You think I'd give up on my Kakarot so easily?"

"You have to make Kakarot adore you, Bulma." He came in closer to her until their lips were only a few inches apart. "My adoration comes free."

She knew all what he was thinking and how many ways he thought of pleasing her, and she smiled and even giggled from the thought of it. "Maybe later. I'm curious to see how you plan on seducing me." She quickly pecked his lips and pulled away.

It wasn't quite what Vegeta wanted, but it was a start. "As you wish, my goddess."

'_I think I really trust him now. He can help me get Kakarot back on track.'_ "I need to find Chi-Chi. She does need to die."

"And the boy?" Vegeta didn't care a whole lot about the kid, but their numbers were few. Whether he was half or whole, the boy was still a Saiyan with a lot of power that could be useful.

'_I could probably make use of him.'_ "I'll think about it."

Vegeta slightly bowed his head in respect before leaving his wonderful goddess to be alone with her fake lover. _'I'll help her with Kakarot, but she'll soon see that I'm the better man to rule by her side.'_

To Be Continued…


End file.
